fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
A List of all my stories.
Here is a list of all of my stories. Just as a quick directory. Also, as of 7/1/11, my Naruto stories will take place in the Fukkgatari Universe, so if you don't have a clue about that, you won't understand them. If I do decide to write about romance being the generic focus, it will always be around my favorite pairing in that universe. Status on Stories: Ben 10: Negative Hero 'Started, 2/17/11 (Ben/Charmcaster) ''Yes, a fic with the bad Ben theme. This is set one year after Ultamite Alien where ben has all of his powers. Up untill now, Ben's secreat was unknown, but that all changed during a battle with Animo. Instead of being called a hero and gaining fame and fortune, Ben is regarded as a monster. Everyone hates him- his parents kicked him out and he was forbidden to see Julie. One day, the citizens try to kill him, and forcing the Ultamatrix to awken a new power. Ben decides to run away, and ends up becomeing Vilgax's newest minion. As for his friends, they think he is dead. '''Akushi: Uchiha Avenger Chapters, 3/27/11 (SasukeXKurai) After reading a few super powered Sasuke fics, this is what I came up with. Where Sasuke gets banished from Kohona, he finds Kabuto and togeather they form thier own hidden village. Before howerver, Kabuto experiments on him causing Sasuke to gain the ultamite Doujustu and a few other side effects. Yes Sasuke will be superpowered but he won't under any circumstance be Godlike. I can't stand when people do that crap. As for pairings, NaruSaku is already confirmed, and yes, Sasuke will be with a girl too but it's a surprise! BFTL Chapters, 7/2/11 (SasukeXOcHarem) My main story that was sopposed to be a challange to readers, but the idea kept getting stuck in my head and I kept daydreaming and writing about it and made the ocs, so I figured I should do it. At first, I didn't want Sasuke to become godlike, but my other stories have had him so many limitations so..., oh hell, why can't he be a god in this one two? This story was one that along with it's other counterpart gave birth to Naruto: Fukkgatari. Watching the Pheonix 6/1/11 (NarutoXFem.Sasuke) A oneshot I created to take my mind off of BTFL and other fanfictions this one was just a project to see how well I could do snapshoots in minor. All in all I am proud of this one. Decend into Madness 6/6/11 (Minor Fem.SasukeXTigerstar) This oneshot was inspired by how Sasuke is developing in the manga and my skills to stay on track and write a oneshot as watching the pheonix took way longer then It could've to compleate. This was also a way to better introduce my main villian Oc, Tigerstar tallonsman to readers and see how he talks to one in battle. For those of you who don't know my work very well, this can be a little confuseing. Sasuke's Diary -Fall-''' Chapters, 7/8/11 ''(No Pairings. Friendship though) Orginaly ment to be a poem, but after a while, I decided to make it into a big Diary story. Okay I admit it, I wrote this when I was high off of sugar, but I still think it's funny. This is just a side Fanfiction Project, so when I'm outta Ideas, I'll post here. '' '''BEDM 7/2/11 (SasukeXKurai, NarutoXSakuraXHarem) This fic was thought of as I was reading True Legends Never die by one of my Top Five Favorite Writers, Kenchi. I love bleach, I love Naruto, I love the main plot of Pheonix Rising, so why not write the same story but this time have Sasuke become hollow/shinigami hybird with his father, Naruto who is the king of all hollows?! This was pure gold! Along with BFTL, this fanfiction inspired the Naruto: Fukkgatari universe and story. Combine 7/8/11 (SasukeXBaraen) This is a story I thought about when I reread a quote on a fanfiction. This story will take place in the Naruto Fukkgatari universe, and It's really a story for fun, and to take my mind off of things. Anyway, if you must know a little bit more about it, this story is seeing how far someone like Sasuke can really go but in a diffrent interpreticitaion then I have written. Pairings are not the main focus so it will stay like it is in Fukkgatari cannon. '' '''Genderbender Uchiha' chapter, 7/13/11 (SasukeXMulti) Inspired by Lucillia's Just Cheak Both fanfic. Of corce you can tell by the title who is the unfortune helder for the Kekkei Genkai this time around. Ment to be funny, cool, and a pretty effective way to test characters reactions to a gender bending demon freak. Sasuke will still be powerfull and this fic will have him paired with EVERYONE.